


Life Modelling

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nude Modeling, artist!haru, feat. bitchbaby rin, gratuitous use of the word dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haru, if you wanted to see my dick right now you could’ve just asked in a regular way.” Rin sighed.<br/>“I’m serious, Rin,” Haru muttered.<br/>As an afterthought, he added, “Not that I don’t want to see your dick, you know, in general.”<br/>“You’re damn right you want to see my dick,” Rin grumbled under his breath.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Or, asking Rin to be his life model really wasn't Haru's brightest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Modelling

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally on holiday thank god  
> so hopefully i'll have so much more time to write, and i plan to write a load of oneshots, particularly for harurin and free!  
> i hope you all enjoy these dorks

“Hey Rin,” Haru called from his position on the couch. He was curled up tightly into a ball, sketchbook positioned on his lap, and presumably hadn’t moved since he’d sat down there with the intention to draw this morning.

“Have you ever thought about life modelling?” he continued.

“Hmm?” Rin answered. He was sitting on the other couch, engrossed with his phone in his right hand ( _probably in the latest app that everyone and their mother was crazy about_ , Haru thought disdainfully) and a cup of tea in his left, and it would most likely take a small earthquake to make him look up from his device.

“Will you let me draw you?” Haru repeated again, much more simply.

Rin now looked up. “You draw me all the time without me knowing - ”

“No I don’t,” Haru interrupted, protesting.

“Sssh, honey, don’t lie to me,” Rin continued swiftly. “Anyway, you draw me all the time, what’s the deal with asking me about it now?”

Haru shrugged. “No particular reason. So you’ll do it?”

Rin shrugged back, a teasing smirk on his face. “Sure thing, Haru.”

“Good. Now take off your clothes.”

Rin choked on his tea.

Haru watched as he pathetically spluttered for a few moments. It occurred to him that he should probably go see if his boyfriend was alright, but … it _was_ Rin. He had the tendency to be a little overdramatic.

“What’s the big deal?” Haru said calmly, after Rin had regained his composure. “I see you naked every single night.”

“Shut up, I just … wasn’t expecting that. Why do I have to be naked?”

“It’s better to draw people not restricted by clothes. Anatomy practice and all that.”

“Haru, if you wanted to see my dick right now you could’ve just asked in a regular way.” Rin sighed.

“I’m serious, Rin,” Haru muttered.

As an afterthought, he added, “Not that I don’t want to see your dick, you know, in general.”

“You’re damn right you want to see my dick,” Rin grumbled under his breath, and Haru couldn’t help but smile as Rin set down his phone and drink, and then all but dragged himself over to Haru, a disgruntled expression on his face.

“If you want to have sex, just say so,” he whined.

“Rin?” Haru said quietly, looking up at the man standing over him. “Stop being such a bitch and take off your shirt.”

Rin raised an eyebrow.

“Please,” Haru added quickly.

“Not what I was going to say, but alright then, since you asked so nicely,” Rin said sarcastically.

“Couldn’t you just draw, I don’t know … mackerel, or something that isn’t me?” Rin’s hands were nervously grasping the hemline of his t-shirt now.

Haru wordlessly turned to the previous page in his sketchbook and showed it to Rin, who took it from his hands and stared at it, shocked.

“You even drew mackerel with legs,” Rin says in a shocked voice.

Haru shrugs. “The muse wants what the muse wants.”

“And you want to draw me naked?”

Haru nodded.

“Are you sure that’s your muse talking and not your dick?”

Haru groaned. “If you don’t want to do it, just say so.”

Rin tried to hold in his laughter. “No, no, I do want to; just … ask me really nicely one more time.”

He sighed. “Rin, please will you pose naked in front of me for an elongated period of time while I draw you?”

“You really know how to get a guy going Haru.” Rin chuckled.

“Let’s do this then.” Haru stood up, heading out the room.

“Wait, where are you going?”

Haru turns around, standing in the doorway that leads to the stairs. “To get a robe, of course. If we’re doing this, we’re doing in properly.”

* * *

“I feel like an idiot,” Rin grumbles, tightening the plain black robe around him.

“You look very beautiful,” Haru replies, fussing over Rin’s hair, until eventually his boyfriend slaps his hands away.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Haru wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist, pulling him closer for a short, soft kiss. “I beg to differ. Now take the robe off and stand still.”

“Don’t you want me to pose?” Rin asked, shrugging his robe off and placing it neatly down on the floor.

After considering it for a while, Haru concluded, “Just standing like that is fine.”

He sat down, got his sketchbook, and proceeded to sketch.

After ten minutes, he could practically feel Rin getting impatient.

“Don’t move,” he said.

“I’m not,” Rin snapped, but Haru could tell his patience was waning.

He gave it five more minutes and then set down his sketchbook. “Do you want a break?” he asked.

“Fuck yes.” Rin sighed, stretching out his legs and arms, while Haru watched him silently. “I’m starting to regret this decision.”

“But I asked you so nicely,” Haru joked with a small smile.

Rin took a seat of the couch, snuggling up to Haru and trying to get a look at the drawing. Haru closed the sketchbook determinedly.

“You can see it when it’s done,” he said as Rin groaned.

“Come on, I want to see if you got my dick right.”

“I haven’t started drawing that yet,” Haru says through laughter as Rin tries to climb over him to reach the sketchbook. With some careful manoeuvring, he flips them over so he’d straddling Rin.

“I figured that I might need a closer look for that particular part,” he says, before kissing Rin deeply, his boyfriend’s hands coming up to grip his hair and pull their bodies closer together.

“I knew this was really about sex!” Rin says triumphantly, slightly ruined by the small gasp he lets out as Haru moves to bite down on his neck.

“You just looked so irresistible,” Haru muttered.

“That better not be sarcastic.” Rin pouts as Haru stops kissing his neck, only to smile as his boyfriend kisses his cheek.

“It’s not,” Haru reassures.

“You’re such a sap,” Rin said. Haru scoffed.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Haru? Stop being a bitch and take off your shit,” Rin mocked, sliding his hands underneath Haru’s t-shirt, his touch light on Haru’s muscles.

“Don’t use my own words against me,” Haru said, but obliged, taking off his shirt. Rin hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Haru’s chest.

“Love you,” he whispered.

Haru responded by pinning Rin’s arms above his head and kissing him senseless.

His sketchbook lay forgotten on the floor below.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)  
> find me on tumblr at [leafeonns](http://leafeonns.tumblr.com) and maybe give me prompts if you want? i'll most likely get it done. i accept pretty much any ship but makoharu so drop me an ask any time, especially if you want to talk about rin and haru bein dumb and in love  
> thanks <3


End file.
